


Two Peas in a Pod

by beomfile



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomfile/pseuds/beomfile
Summary: Two. One half to be the piece of another. Soulmates and twin flames. All there is, fated to be two, and for some reason Choi Beomgyu finds himself selfishly wishing for fate to rumble in itself in his rigid hands.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Two Peas in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! i’m not really sure if this will gain attention from others but I wanted to drop out that I’m not quite familiar with writing and working with this website’s layout and you might be hit with minor errors such as misspelling but let it not ruin the experience and I hope you enjoy!

Beomgyu hooked his index finger as a form of distraction into the squeezing hole which formed over his shoulder, caused by his firm backpack. He chose to ignore the intense and vibrating aroma that formed over the building he now walked through. It brought no one to their knees as it was a high school building, accompanied with a group of people who all had their own stories, stink of main character syndrome dwells in the halls.

The jumbled thoughts came to a halt as the school bell had rung, vibrating from the walls, reminding the boy of the people which inhabited this building. Maybe it was karma for being off guard in this setting, but pushing started to occur, bringing him to a state of annoyance and deep bitterness. As he let out a monotone sigh, matching with his unpredictable and cool face, he walked upon his first period. He made sure to sit farthest away from the loudest and commutative students as they brought the teachers attention, leaving room for him to stare out of the tainted window next to him. The frost had become dependent on the edges of the sturdy glass, making a scene for the boy which peered at the ongoing world outside of this still time and space.

_Beomgyu smiled, the biggest and most genuine one he had ever been able to set free in this world. Blinding the other two figures which threw snow at the shorter male as laughter erupted through the dark night._

A screamed startled Beomgyu from his robot like state that deepened into his memories. His head slowly looked for the source of disruption, noticing that one of the girls had discovered there to be a snake in her jacket. He showed no emotion as he ignored the pleas and chaos that unfolded, going back to the selfish want and paradise of his.

As Beomgyu found himself dragged through the day and building with the last string of respect towards his parents which demanded for perfection when it came to his education, he was hit with the fact this would be his reality until the end of his story. And oh, how the collected character was dropped once he hit his soft pillow, soft plushies which were gifted by people which remained in his mind. No consent, carving on his sinning soul. The sob which erupted from his gut came from true within, tears unfolding and blurring his vision. The pathetic figure barely moved his own body, both his own knees hitting his chest to compensate for the lack of touch he experiences.

_Love._

He wondered. He plead and he cried. Oh did he extend his arm out for salvation but he found himself in the same hole he had been dropped in at the start of being. The scent of warm cocoa still lingered on his trembling body, as if to tease him of the coward he is. To make him numb to the bone and watch over and over again as he makes a mistake he will never be able to take back.

Tempting the apple was, as his soul whispered it’s want into Beomgyu’s ears. Insanity is all he could describe the state which drew upon on him. The living and the dead intertwined their fingers with each other, sensually thumbing at their palms, creating a symphony. And, there and then Beomgyu begun to fade into the background as the days grew shorter and heavier.

**Burning.**

All he felt was the sting that grew across his face at result of a hit to his cheek, feeling the fire prickle at his skin satisfyingly which caused him to smile. The pain reminded him of his humanity, snapping out of his own mind.

“Beomgyu, what the fuck is up with you?”, Beomgyu had never heard such slick poison become lovers with gentle wording. There in front of him stood Choi Yeonjun, swirling emotion within his brown and trapping eyes. Choi Soobin next to him stood tallest, holding firm onto Yeonjun’s left wrist, surely leaving clues behind of the situation in present. He, as always, chose to conversate, something Beomgyu had always hated.

And there, Beomgyu was reminded of the hatred. The mistake he had made. The sin he has committed.

_He had fallen in love with two boys._

And, if you asked him, he could not respond to why. To why he ever said yes to hanging out with two acquaintances he never really paid attention to. He will not be able to say why he grew comfortable in their presence, being able to finally shed a tear in front of humans. He will never be able to find out why he dreamt of two pair of lips against his, leaving a print on his as he woke up flushed. He will never be able to say why his chest tightened, pupils dilated and legs trembled as he witnessed his two closest people in life dip into each other’s lips, warmth shared between both. He will never be able to know why.

Perhaps, letting go of the why, the apple he so wanted to devour, would be easier. Bliss could be found in the dreaming instead of reality, and he could withstand the pain of such thing.

But withstand and feeling are two different things. The sight of his two most wanted beings staring at him with such vulnerability shook his core in agony.

_Drop._

He found silence being interrupted by his tears which hit the pavement below them, which made his own eyes widened as he flinched backwards. His eyes could not hold back onto the rushing tears that were being held back all day. His chest asked for comfort and safety but his brain fought his want, moving his body afar from the two figures that stood in shock at the burst of Beomgyu.

“I have to go,” Beomgyu was able to choke out as he turned around with no hesitation, speeding up his normal walking as he was desperate for the warmth of his own room. Away from everything.

And everything stopped. Time and space just like every single other interaction with Yeonjun and Soobin. A pair of arms found themselves pulling back on the now still boy, embracing him with gentle breathing against his right shoulder. He now realized that Soobin had wrapped his lanky arms around his waist and rested his head onto the crook of his neck and shoulder. He was bound to stutter something out as the shock was sipping out, but than watched as a figure grabbed his right hand, playing with his accessories as a silent comfort. Yeonjun than found himself playing with Beomgyu’s hair and ears softly, as if he was labeled with fragility. He whispered sweet and short words into his ear, driving Beomgyu over the edge. He was completely pushed into pieces in their arms, as if they knew every key to his heart. He cried out, a rumble of hiccups accompanied afterwards as tears flew out of his eyes. He felt himself become undone as his senses were all overwhelmed with the feeling of bittersweet safety. Snot dribbled out of his nose, a sign of the pathetic state he was in. And as silent mutual feelings were shared between the two tallest with their eyes. Soobin muttered a soft, “Let’s go to Yeonjun hyungs apartment, ok, love?”, and in this state, no snarky remarks or cold glares could be given. Therefore, Beomgyu found himself just nodding as he sniffled, still struggling with breathing steadily and standing upright.

In Beomgyu’s current state, he didn’t notice how he had been piggy ridden by soobin over to Yeonjun’s apartment, his hoodie covering his distraught face and his sleeves hiding his shaky arms that wrapped around soobin’s neck loosely. He than snapped back into reality as he had been laid down with care onto Yeonjun’s twin bed, both males had taken off his converse settling them by the door to the main bedroom. Both Yeonjun and Soobin brought themselves to change their uncomfortable plain uniforms to cotton made pajamas sets in order to comfort Beomgyu at best.

Once they had freshened up, both carefully nodded at each other as if saying out loud, “take care of him”.

Yeonjun found himself against Beomgyu’s left, the shorter of the two twisted his stomach and hips so he still hit his backside. He drew circles with his index fingers across Beomgyu’s left hip, humming a unknown hum into the younger boys ears. His forehead drowned into Beomgyu’s hair easily, the locks tickling softly bringing a smile to his face. Meanwhile, Soobin’s soften eyes met with Beomgyu’s now glossed and reddened ones. In his hands gripped a warm blanket which he wrapped the three figures in, the space tight but nothing they would complain about as they accepted the youngest vulnerability .

After time had passed, Yeonjun had paused on the humming and focused on how Soobin’s hand had begun to soothe Beomgyu’s jaw, the said receiver unclenching his jaw.

“Why do you care about me?”. Beomgyu found himself muttering out, so soft and hoarse that if it weren’t for the other two being so attentive, they would’ve missed it. Yeonjun now had stopped drawing circle on his hips as Soobin grabbed the shorter males cheeks, forcing the other to peer into his eyes. “Never ask us that ever again”, he spoke with such divine adoration, his eyes saying much more which tugged at Beomgyu’s heart. “We love you so much.. we missed you, we missed your warmth, your laugh, your smile, your bad and your good”, Yeonjun begun speaking from behind the younger, bringing the tallest to let out a ‘mhm’, in agreement.

Beomgyu found himself to be hit by shock, it was different to hear those loving, caring, and desperate words come out of them both. It felt like home in their arms and that’s why his chest tightened in reminder of what he last saw the both of them partaking on a quiet winter night. Something he knew he couldn’t share with them. Oh and how the pain crept into his veins and only hatred flashed onto his teary storytelling eyes. “Why.... why don’t you love me?”, he spoke out loud in his fuzzy state, not thinking of the outcome. There was only spite slurring across the relief of such burden pass his dried lips. “I know.. trust me I know I’m only good to be a friend or acquaintance, but I wonder how you guys feel. To know you can have each other, to be there until last breath, to be able to embrace each other with no care in the world. I wish; I just fucking want you both so badly and I don’t want to feel this way anymore”, He let out in a rush, rambling out more information than necessary as his voice stuttered and hiccuped, his body stuttered to tease the boy.

It was silent, only the broken words which couldn’t be untangled by anyone that came from the withering boy.

_Silence._

If it was worse beforehand out on the sidewalk, it had grown bittersweet, negative feeding on each of the three boys thoughts. But it was interrupted as Soobin chuckled heavenly, relaxing the other two boy’s bodies as if it were a lullaby. “You dummy..”, He mumbled as he closed the distance between, pecking enjoyably at every tear that had ran down the Beomgyu’s cheeks.

Yeonjun had regained his composure, intertwining his fingers with Beomgyu’s rigid and skinny set of ones. The younger was a sight to behold, the color of a plum. Yeonjun grinned genuinely, natural reaction as he paused for a second to reassure himself to say the words they were all scared to utter.

“I like _you _both”.__

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to recommend any plot ideas, i’m open to them! you can always contact me through twitter on @/Gyu0_x ! i’m private currently but my dms are open and I do check them. If you want me to continue this piece of work, than comment so.


End file.
